Glittering Sunset
by Silenced Doves
Summary: ( Chap 2 up ) The final play has started for the Gundams and their pilots, their fate lies with a single girl as the Gundams are stolen one by one
1. Ghosts from the past

Ok let's see to begin with I have only ever seen four Gundam Wing episodes and Endless Waltz so forgive me for any mistakes I make though I think I  
  
have the general feel after reading other fanfics. Regardless this is supposed to be based right after the end of the GW series if the Endless  
  
Waltz never happened and they kept their gundams. So I'm just using the  
  
Custom modes of the Gundams, the first few chapters will probably only center around Trowa or Quatre um let's see Zechs is still "dead" though he might reappear like in Endless Waltz depending on what kind of response I  
  
get from this well enjoy!  
  
Glittering Sunset  
  
The sounds of arcades and rides filled his ears as he slowly made his way towards the main tent, though he ignored it all for the moment. His act would be on soon with his sister Cathy Bloom and then.then he would sleep he supposed. He was roused from his little thought process by the sudden introduction of little kids shouts and a brief pulling on his baggy green pants. Dark green eyes flickered downwards for a moment The half mask seemed to scare the children away, he stood there a moment more to take in the surroundings of America. Might as well enjoy it while it lasted till they departed back to the colonies. Though he had no intention of doing anything one would consider fun, ignoring the magic in the air the other's about him felt. He made it into the tent just as Cathy was heading to go out onto the main stage, a look of relief coming across her face. "Trowa.I was worried you wouldn't get here on time."  
  
"Don't worry I made it." He responded in a even voice as the ring master announced there arrival. "And now our main act, the best knife slinger in all of space Catherine Bloom!" A small smile directed at Trowa graced her face as she grabbed the tent's curtain. "See you out there." All she received was a small nod from Trowa. As she came out she pulled forth one of the knives throwing it up in the air in a graceful spin. Followed by three more if not for the lights reflecting off the silver blades they'd invisible. Cheers of approval sounded as she caught them all in her right hand and performed a small bow in each direction.  
  
"Here is her partner, the stoic clown that never moves no matter how close Catherine's mark gets Trowa!" Just as his name was announced He jumped forth from the tent spinning upwards before coming downwards face first. Just to push his hand out in time to send him up off the ground once more before he landed upon one knee. Three silver streams of light passed before his face taking off three strands of air before sinking into the board to his side. As always he never even blinked at this, he trusted Cathy's aim with his life.  
  
Once more a loud applaud erupted from the stands before they continued the act with more dangerous acts such as knives being thrown while he was in mid air performing a back flip. Carrying on for another hour before the lions were brought out.  
  
Giving a slight nod to the lion tamer as he moved through the crowded ready room and towards the trailer he shared with Cathy. Those dark green eyes hardened though when he saw two silhouettes in the window, with the lights on he could only tell they were both female. Slowing his pace he prolonged his walk as much as possible not wanting to interrupt Cathy.  
  
It seemed only a moment later that he pressed the door open to be greeted by Cathy. "Trowa you have a guest to see you." No outward sign of emotion crossed his face as he stepped through the door, taking a moment to press it closed behind him just as a distinctively young female voice greeted him."Good Evening Mr..."  
  
"I go by Trowa Barton now days, though call me whatever you wish." He responded simply moving towards the small kitchenette to fix himself for dinner as he had decided to skip it earlier that night and had checked upon Heavy Arms. A small body came to block him from moving forward any further, looking up to him with a rather calm face that almost rivaled his poker face. "Mr.Barton, the information i have to hmm...how shall we say deal to you is rather important, i think you'll want to hear it right away."  
  
Simply moving to the side and continuing along with his walk to the kitchen he half wondered what this young lady was talking about. "I don't recall asking anyone for information about anything. Though i suppose Lady Une could have sent you for one reason or another as a messenger." He briefly noted the slight stiffening in Cathy's shoulders at the mention of the Preventers, he knew how much that bothered her whenever he was called in for a mission. Though there wasn't anything he could do to wash away her concern.  
  
The young girl seemed to ponder upon this a moment Mr.Barton didn't seem to understand any of what she was trying to say. Well she should have expected those comments from an Ex-Gundam pilot. "I'm no messenger fool! Believe me you'll want this information." Once more she ran up in front of him trying to halt his movement forwards through the small trailer. Her voice became dark and serious as she spoke trying desperatly to grab his attention. "If you don't get my information i can promise you ever Gundam pilot will die and the new government will be turned into fucking shit wreckage."  
  
All the same Cathy began to feel as if she were being ignored, especially by the guest she had allowed in. "Excuse me...Miss...but Trowa apparently does not want to know and the Preventers...the other Preventers will take care of this." A soft gesture with her right hand was made towards the door as she fixed Trowa with a sisterly glare as she mentioned the Preventers, he was with the circus now and no longer needed to go off playing hero and saving the universe when Lady Une had other perfectly capable people.  
  
"No I can't go yet I have information, important things that Trowa needs to hear! It's about the Gundams, someone is planning to steal them all and start up the eves wars again." This fact caught Trowa's attention for once, he did not ever want to see the Gundams in action again especially not to pick apart the peace he had helped build. Now the question came to mind where it was she got this type of information, and of course why she was coming to him with it.  
  
"So, exactly why did you come to me, and where did you get this information from?" He spoke in his business like voice, not showing too much interest in it but enough to keep her talking. Those dark green eyes took the time to slowly move across the young lady before him. He did have to admit she was rather cute with her straight strawberry kissed blonde hair and light blue eyes. Putting those thoughts aside in an instant as his guest got right down to her business.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For once Quatre had decided he'd take a day off from his work, leaving business for later in the day he had stopped at the "Rolling Dunes" Café. A nice little placed owned by a distant cousin of his, those blue green eyes moved about the surroundings he found so much comfort in. The walls were a light tan color that looked as if they had seen gereations of people walk into it. The windows were slightly grimy in the small corners where they couldn't get with any type of cleaners. A soft sigh passed through his lips as he leaned back a bit in the chair that was comfortably worn in. A white cup of tea was resting laxly within his right hand as he awaited for his lunch that consisted of American food Duo would have loved. While he listened into the conversations of the local townies. One caught his attention though. "Did you hear Quatre's sister Iria was seen with Rashid last night. I think they might have been on a date, they were real sneaky like though." That brought a small smile to his face wondering when they would tell him. He figured Rashid or Iria would tell him when they were ready.  
  
Moving the cup up to his lips he took a healthy pull of the green herbal tea before placing it down. Just as the waitress came forth bearing the American styled sub with a side of French fries, such large portions they were. It was an ever constant wonder to him how Duo ate this much. Nether the less he managed to get both his hands about the huge sandwich and managed to take out a small chunk of it. Even while he ate his mind multi- tasked, he needed to get those mining agreements hammered out soon before another company snatched them up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I know about it because i work as a uh...information broker for Kennedy Enterprises." She decided to leave out the little fact that she was a spy and hunter seeker for the company as well. She finally moved out of Trowa's way as it seemed he would finally listen to her. Taking a moment to glance over to see Cathy she saw the worry that was all over the older ladies face.  
  
"So.this Kennedy Enterprises you're working for.they came across this information then?." He commented as he moved to the fridge and pulled out one of the instant heat up tray meals, setting it down on the counter top for a moment he pulled the rip chord that started up the flash generator within to heat up the meal.  
  
"That might be true in a sense, but this company has the top code breakers, spies including myself and commandos that are out actually out hunting them down. They already found the SandRock." She waited for some reaction even the slightest.maybe even concern for another pilot, though he only stared back at her evenly from the kitchenette area.  
  
"I don't care they can't get by Winner security.Anyway a more important question is why have you come to me with all this if you work for Kennedy Enterprises?"  
  
Even her calm barrier was slightly broken by his lack of caring for his Allies, especially when it concerned Quatre as it said in the data base that Trowa and Quatre were supposed to have known each other before the pilots all got together. "I did this because I need the money, sure they pay well but not enough, so i sell off things i learn on the side. Since you're the only one i could get to i came to you."  
  
Cathy took one look at Trowa's stoic face and then moved over to the girl that seemed to be about ready to kill Trowa from the lack of anything that might lead to a business deal. Cathy's voice was soft and warm as it always seemed to be. "Don't worry i'll get Trowa to get you something for your trouble the Preventers would pay handsomly if you could continue sending reports..." ~~~~~~~ Winner enterprises seemed to have made a quick recovery after the war had ended and he had the time to take his duties as the head of the Winner family seriously. Still better to continue making money and with the new mining area they could fund themselves comfortably for a while if indeed there was Gundanium metal within them.  
  
"Master Quatre!" A familiar voice jolted him from his thoughts, as he stared upwards to see Rashid and two other Maganac body guards standing before him with their imposing heights. Even so they held secretive grins as if there was some giant secret he didn't know about.  
  
"What is it Rashid?" Even with his trusting nature a slight eyebrow was raised at their strange actions as he lifted the cup of tea to his lips once more taking a small sip. Just what they had been hoping for as Rashid attempted to speak in the most controlled voice he could manage. "Mistress Dorothy is waiting at the Estate upon your return."  
  
He almost sputtered but managed to get the tea he had going down his throat all the way down, the three now wore full grins as they simply pulled him up out of his chair. "Upon orders of Mistress Dorothy you are requested for an early dinner at the Estate."  
  
And so he was led away in half bewilderment at what she would be doing here. Not to mention the fact she was alive, since he hadn't heard her for all these years after the war had ended. Soon enough he found himself in one of the family limos heading for the Estate wistfully thinking of the sub he had left behind at the dinner with a quick check that would more then sifice for the meal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She mentally sighed hoping that Mr.Barton's sister was correct about this, she really needed the money for her family, her father was getting close to death. The only thing she could do anymore was make him comfortable in a drug induced sleep, she quickly shook off thoughts of her family and pulled forth a business card with her cell phone number and palm pad address upon it and handed it over to Trowa.  
  
Trowa simply sat there with a plate of insant pizza and soup, nonchalantly taking a second dip with the spoon into the chicken soup and drawing the noodles to his mouth before eating them slowly. Those piercing dark green eyes staring at her stoically. "Well then, I suppose I can trust information if one puts out her number for me to call at any time, though just to warn you. If you do anything i don't like, you won't live long to regret it."  
  
When he said the words though, she knew he must have really meant them. Or else why would he have said them? She was used to it in the spy business so she simply shrugged it off. She barely noticed Cathy's glare at Trowa for what he said about silencing her. "Trowa, i think you can trust the girl."  
  
"Well I better go contact the others if I can." Without another word he gently set the noodles down upon the small chess table and departed to his room/communications center.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Check the main Maganac guards have left the estate. Proceed with operation Mobile Space Redemption, team one."  
  
As soon as the confirmation hit the air waves, six men made their way down into the underground Mecha bay that had only a few technicians here or there. Security was lax since why would anyone ever look at the Winner Estate for mobile suits?  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen, but I don't believe you're supposed to be down here. If you're guests of master Quatre's I can escort you back up stairs." The tech offered helpfully while he used his wrench to vaguely gesture back the way they had come.  
  
"You know what you're absolutely right comrade." Without a chance for a rebuttal a gun shot rang out across the bay sending everyone into a mass panic. The techs down there were running from cover as the group of men ran towards the distant Sandrock, pulling forth sub machine guns as they went. Bullets sprayed across the bay hitting mobile suits in the feet or legs that techs had hidden behind for the moment. The klaxon was the next thing to go off, as huge iron grated walls started to come up around the mobile suits for anti theft purposes. Since the intruders didn't seem interested in the mobile suits what so ever, the worst fear was confirmed. They were after the SandRock, pistols started to return fire around iron grating and from the cat walks above, aimed at the intruders. Despite the submachine gun's numerical advantage in bullets, the six men were soon down to two. In another shot only one was left, though that was all it took. The hacker of the group had made it to the Gundam.  
  
Within moments, the huge SandRock slowly pulled itself upwards in full glory, green eyes glowing in the darkness as it searched for a target. Though it seemed that all the smart ones had left, only a stray bullet from the darkness made a slight ringing sound as it hit the armor and fell to the ground without a single dent.  
  
A pleased smile crossed his face, even though his five other comrades had died in the lightning raid and the seventh member hadn't been present, it went off without a hitch as far as he was concerned. Hitting the boosters the SandRock sailed down the hall and out the bay door without further incident.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
He was roused out of his thoughts of Dorothy as sudden gust of air came hurtling down the street followed by a sonic boom. Rattling the limo along with the ground just as they got to the gate. As the Sandrock passed over them, heading towards the shuttle port at a high speed. A look of disbelief fell over his face followed by a paleness that could even match Trowa's sister. This couldn't be happening.it just wasn't possible. His poor brain went back to over drive, if this truly was a theft he needed to call the others! Then another thought occurred to him, he had to have those mining rights no matter what. 


	2. A New Empire In Motion

Er yeah i've forgotten about those legal disclaimers for like all my stories and stuff so why i'd bother starting now when i know i'll forget for the rest of the chapters, the like story line is mine but all the characters and stuff except those obviously not of GW like Zeo, Mr.Kennedy, and other minor chars are property of whoever owns Gundam, uh yeah ok joy.  
  
Well to my only reviewer so far, hope you survived the hurricane and hope you review soon  
  
A New Empire In Motion  
  
By the time the limo had reached the house's main door the whole area was swamped with the Estate's security, two of the towering Maganac mobile suits standing on either side of the door. Large guns glaring brightly under the intense sunlight, the Winner Estate was going into complete lock down. The Klaxon's from before just dying down as Quatre stepped out of the limo, quickly followed by Rashid pistol in hand. "Someone contact the Lady Une, this needs to be notified to the preventers at once. Ready the vid phone in my office I need to contact the others." Quatre's orders came out short and to the point.  
  
He had too much on his mind to acknowledge that the "yes Master Quatre." Followed by his orders, even though he had told them to stop calling him master they insisted upon it with a passion. Rashid fell in behind the young male, those ever vigilant eyes looking for some type of danger. What they had failed to remember was Dorothy's presence.  
  
As Quatre walked by the living room with his small group of followers he didn't even notice Dorothy, though she noticed him. Along with the fact she was being ignored, even if the whole Estate went into lock down, she didn't like being ignored. Not after what he had done to her the last time they had met, a slight scowl appeared across her face as a brief memory flashed by. All this way to apologize for stabbing him and now he ignored her the nerve.  
  
With a unhappy sigh she slowly picked herself up off the plush sofa she had sunk herself into and stomped off in the general direction that the blonde haired twit had gone off to.  
  
Once he had made it into his office, everyone except for Rashid had broken off to do their own business of tracking down the SandRock, though any sensible thief, especially one with the gall to steal a gundam, would be off the colony by now. "Tell Annie to cancel my meetings for the rest of the day, have her send the contract for the Gundanium asteroids."  
  
He was in a complete panic, but his face didn't show it. That normal smile was placed over his face as he dialed up the numbers for Heero, Trowa, Duo, Relena, and Wufei. Once the transponder in the right stated it was recording he gave as much of a cheerful wave as he could muster. "Hello everyone, it's been a while. Though I miss you all, this isn't a social call. It seems that the SandRock has been stolen, though we have no leads this is a serious matter. It seems it was planned out and I'd like if any of you can find out anything you can about this, I'll send more information as we piece together what happens."  
  
Just as his hand reached to push the send button, the door burst open with a somewhat amused Rashid trying to halt Dorothy's actions. "Please Master Quatre is making a very important call." All Rashid got was a glare from the highly agitated girl. "Quatre! What is the big deal ignoring me like that!"  
  
The send button forgotten for the moment he turned to the infuriated Dorothy with his normal smile trying to remain passive over the whole situation. "I'm sorry I had some important business to take care of."  
  
"You were down right ignoring me and you know it! I told Rashid to tell you it was important." Rashid simply stood by the door trying not to grin too much, he did wonder how Master Quatre would get out of this predicament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Well I do wonder what Dorothy was doing at the Estate with Quatre no less." Duo commented to Hilde as he leaned back in his old pieced together chair a visible grin upon his face. Though the fact the SandRock was stolen troubled him greatly, Dorothy's screaming and yelling seemed to lighten the situation. "Q-Man's finally found himself a girl."  
  
Hilde simply winced at the verbal beating Quatre was taking at the end of the video log, his hands up in a non-threatening way as if that would stop the full rage Dorothy seemed to be in. Whatever happened afterwards was cut short as Quatre had found the send button before anything else got out. "Well.this is concerning Duo, we need to do something."  
  
"Don't worry about it babe." He responded in his usual lax tone, while he pushed off one of his boots upon the edge of the table, he soon had a bare foot and started to punch in the address for Quatre while his hands rested behind his head.  
  
"Duo that's disgusting I'm going to have to clean that with industrial disinfectant before I can use it again." Hilde's voice bordered between disgust and amusement at what he was doing, it was just Duo being Duo.  
  
"Well I can always build you a new one of course, though why you would ever turn something down that has been graced with my presence, I could never comprehend." He managed a lop sided grin as he turned back to the video terminal and hit the record button with his big toe.  
  
"Hey Q-Man, this is Duo and Hilde here we're grabbing the next shuttle we can get, I think it'd be wise for everyone to meet at your Estate along with the preventers..."  
  
Hilde had to cover a gasp at Duo's words, was he actually forming some sensible plan! Other then his usual run in find someone to blame and shoot them down. She placed a smile upon her face as she decided to watch more closely to Duo, maybe he really was tactical and just didn't show it. Who knew really it was Duo need she say more. "I'm looking forwards to seeing you as well Quatre."  
  
With a tap of his toe, Duo sent the message off to Quatre, wondering briefly if Heero would get this message, he was the only one that might be caught unaware of the situation as he had no permanent home. Oh well the princess would find him sooner or later anyway, a large grin came over his face as he tapped into the space port and registered for two seats to L4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Though it was a risky run taking a known gundam straight through the spaceport cities center, it was the fastest way to get out of the colony. Hitting the boosters to full the jet packs upon the SandRock's back turned from red to light blue and he moved down the main city street low to the ground to avoid any AA missiles from locking onto him.  
  
The winds that the Gundam produced blew the smaller cars off the roads into buildings while civilians were blown away in hurricane force winds the boosters were producing, well at least he got to kill someone on this mission even if it was the gundam's work.  
  
"Get the missile pods up and online, close the space port doors, scramble the fighters, anything, everything bring that Gundam down!" Steffen yelled as he pulled the macro bionulcars off the desk and watched as the gundam kept on coming towards the tower itself. "Evacuate all non essential personnel."  
  
The Gundam's on screen sensors were going crazy as multiple missile locks came upon the SandRock, the missile launchers soon lit up as types and locations upon the screen. He knew enough about Gundams to know those missiles wouldn't stop him. The SandRock continued forth on it's flight, flying right by a tower followed by at least forty missiles. Behind him the tower turned into a flash of blinding light.  
  
As soon as he entered the docking bay the faint rumble of the huge bay doors drew his attention to the scanners, watching for a moment as the doors closed completely sealing him off from the living area of the colony. Did they seriously mean to trap him in here. The fact that the armored doors leading out to space were closed as well confirmed his suspicions. They had attempted to set up a trap for him, how cute.  
  
Glancing down to the scanners for a moment as small heat sources appeared upon the catwalks above the gundam, and then a bigger heat source of a mobile suit appeared, before he could react the giant laser shots from the aging Leo's rifle shook the SandRock. Though no physical damage seemed to take place, the SandRock's eyes glowed green for a moment as he withdrew both of the shotels.  
  
Pressing forwards using the jet thrusters upon the legs he raised both of the giant swords overhead. The Leo pilot saw what was happening and started to move backwards while firing the rifle in an attempt to pierce the armor, to no avail. The huge swords came down across each shoulder joint. The swords cleaved right through the shoulder armor and split the arms off letting them fall to the ground before the Leo. "Please spare me, i can't mov-"  
  
"To late fool, mess with a Gundam and you die!" As he drew back one sword, the left one made a cross cut upon the Leo's chest, instantly killing the pilot. With that deed done he pushed himself back away from the Leo which was discharging electronic currents all across the area. A scream pierced the silence as one of the foot soldiers got hit by a lightning bolt coming forth from the downed Leo.  
  
He turned towards the armored doors that led out to space hoping they had the shuttle waiting for him, Quatre Winner would have contacted the preventers by now. Hitting the boosters once more The huge gundam brought it's swords down in a criss cross pattern breaking right through the bay door. To busy trying to find the shuttle to notice the exploding bodies of soldiers as they depressurized.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rashid ran into the office belonging to Quatre later that day, though oddly enough master Quatre didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. His voice slightly confused at the sight before him, had Quatre jumped out the window? "Master Quatre...?" He slowly stepped further into the room, glancing about yet nothing looked out of place and the windows were yet closed.  
  
"Over here Rashid." Came a muffled voice from the closet, it was then that Rashid noticed the golf club running through the closet doors keeping Quatre inside. Wondering how his young master came into such a predicament he rushed over and swiftly removed the golf club before throwing the doors opened. There Quatre was bound and had been gagged, but it seemed he had managed to get that off at least. "Master Quatre what vile person did this to you!"  
  
Without waiting for an answer he pulled the young man from the closet and quickly took care of the ropes that bound both arms and legs, while a small smile came across his face. "Well it seems that Miss Dorothy did not take kindly to my ignoring her when I first walked in."  
  
Rashid had to hold back a laugh at the mere thought of his master being overtaken by the fiery vixen, ah well. Once he was done freeing the boy he remembered the reason he had come. "The SandRock escaped from the colony and made it to a shuttle from the telescope records. I'm sorry Master Quatre."  
  
"It's ok Rashid." The eternally optimistic Quatre gave his mentor/father figure a smile before he stood up, gently rubbing his wrists where he had been binded rather harshly before making his way to the desk. "We'll find a way to stop them, the Preventers and the other Gundams should be more then enough to handle one of their own."  
  
"Ah yes I also have a message from Miss. Dorothy." Rashid awaited for the boy to tense up from fear as he would expect after what she had done to him, though he only received a nod from the young boy. Ah well maybe there was hope yet for the odd couple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He slowly moved to the tinted glass window to watch as the unmarked shuttle slowly pulled into the bay, the usual landing lights were in place but the blue was turned to a dim lavender color due to the tint. Not that he really cared now he would see what Gundam they had brought for him to use.  
  
Folding his arms across his red tailored coat that looked much like an old British military jacket from before the 19th century. Though it was much longer and decorated with the mark of the OZ army even though they had been destroyed a year ago, along with all he believed in.  
  
Just as he was verging upon falling into deeper thoughts he noted he wasn't alone and regarded the man in his normally calm and even voice. "Good evening Mr.Kennedy, what is it that you want?"  
  
The large man that could have easily passed off as a muscle bound goon if not for the constant glare of his hazel eyes and odd length of his bangs that fell nearly to his chest despite the rest of his hair being cut short. "Hmm...just wanted to see if you approved of the Gundam we brought you. It was the only one we could locate as of yet."  
  
"Of course, I would expect the SandRock to be found with ease, Mr.Winner is the only one of the pilots that is naive enough not to put alot of trouble into hiding it. While Wufei is much to active and we'd never slip by him to his gundam." He half grumbled as those blue eyes clear as calm glassy waters of the deep ocean turned back to the docking bay watching as they carefully unloaded the SandRock. He wished they could have gotten the Wing Zero, the weapons of Wing Zero were closer to the TallGeese. Though what was done was done, now to rearm it.  
  
"Yes well it's all thanks to you this is happening Zechs, with your help we can carry out Trieze's dream for world conquest." Zechs' mouth tightened at the words of the man, Trieze had never wanted world conquest, not in the way Mr.Kennedy and the other fools of this company that was trying to play war was. Yet it was the only way he could ever fight Heero Yuy again, and since he couldn't return to Relena or Noin anyway, he was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena gasped as she finally got done with Quatre's e-mail, this was bad, she wondered briefly if Heero got the message, just as she was about to turn off the computer for the night to prepare for another sleepless night before trying to get colonies to stop fighting over territorial rights again. Duo's new e-mail popped up with a mini version of Duo dancing up and down with a huge smile on it's face.  
  
Even with all her concern Duo always amused her no matter what the situation, just as the second video e-mail started her attention was taken away by Noin walking into the room, as always her little fireball of energy was placed upon her right hip his bright violet eyes moving to Relena in an instant, while his platinum blonde hair fell to his shoulders already. "Aunty Relena!"  
  
With a warm smile she accepted the young child into her lap from Noin's hands before turning back to the computer screen. "So what's going on Relena?" She watched Duo's whole explanation of how everyone should meet at L4, though as Noin hadn't seen the first message, she didn't know what was going on.  
  
As if reading her mind Relena spoke in her sweet voice she used around Zeo. "Someone stole the SandRock right out of Quatre's estate but for what reasons we don't know." Seeing the concerned look in the young child's eyes she gently hugged the small child unable to believe how much he looked like Zechs, only with purple eyes instead of blue. Noin's only link to her late lover once to become her husband.  
  
"Don't worry Zeo, just a little trouble with uncle Quatre, we're going to go see him soon would you like that?" She smiled down to the child as he looked up to Relena and then to Noin with hope in his eyes, he had always loved Quatre believing him to be a brother of Zechs just as he knew Relena was a sister to his father. Whenever he went over he would do everything Quatre.  
  
"Yay! We're gonna go see daddy's brother! Can we go now mommy!" He gave her mother a pleading look, unnoting of the tears that Noin had to blink back, though at least he didn't ask why Daddy was never around as much anymore, now he just accepted that he had two mothers in Relena and Noin and an older brother/uncle in Quatre.  
  
"Yes we'll arrange for the flight right away." Relena responded unsure if Noin could even respond, she set to punching in the orders for the Peacecraft Shuttle to be prepared. 


End file.
